


9PM

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Graphic Imagery, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jongin arrives at the scene of the crime.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 2nd Check-in





	9PM

Pools of blood were congealing on the pavement on Jongin’s arrival.

Ducking under the yellow tape barrier, he took great care to avoid the sticky mess, openly grimacing at the strong stench assaulting his nose. Several feet away behind him, murmurs rippled through the crowd of curious onlookers. Police officers stood on guard, giving out the occasional reminder not to cross the line. Several press people at the scene were setting up, getting ready for a scoop.

A uniformed man was giving out orders to his subordinates. Jongin approached him, about to call out his name but was spared the effort. The uniformed man turned around, gaze landing right on Jongin.

“Well, look who’s here. So nice of you to finally join us.” The lines of anxiety that was once on the man’s forehead faded, relief flooding his face.

Jongin allowed himself a tiny smile and nod. Hardly the time and place to be chummy with a close friend. Hardly the time and place for catching up when right in front of them was a corpse slumped against the brick wall.

“What happened here, Wonshik?”

“A party,” Wonshik replied dryly, though the humor disappeared just as fast. “The corpse was discovered by a fast food employee taking out the trash. According to him, there had been no ruckus whatsoever that signaled something suspicious was happening at the back of the restaurant. Kind of hard to believe when the victim looks like”—he gestured toward the corpse—“this.”

The corpse’s arms were cut off. A part of the left shoulder was missing. The legs looked to have been violently torn away, too. All four limbs were nowhere in sight, until a loud shout from one of Wonshik’s subordinates signaled their discovery of a chopped hand and three fingers. The head was intact, but the neck was severely shredded, bits of skin and muscles dangling in scraps. This victim was a little luckier compared to the past two headless bodies found in other parts of the city. 

“I agree,” Wonshik said, affirming Jongin had been wondering aloud. “Doesn’t change that this is a brutal death.”

“The fifth one this week.” Jongin frowned at the ominous fact. His gaze swept across his surroundings for clues and found one right above the corpse. “Done by the same hand, it seems.”

On the wall, an intricate symbol was drawn using the victim’s blood. No matter how many times Jongin looked at it, the ornate patterns, swirling lines, and strange symbols made little sense to him. The unfailing appearance of the symbol every time a grisly murder occurred was the biggest clue Jongin had, and also the most useless for it led him nowhere near the suspect.

“Pretty sure the suspect is a cultist,” Wonshik told Jongin on the drive to the police station.

“No. No cults use symbols like that whether big or starting.”

Wonshik whistled lowly. “No wonder you’re working with us. The chief wouldn’t request for your help if nothing fishy was happening.”


End file.
